


Harry Lupin Series artwork

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: Harry Lupin [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of all of my artwork mostly for my different stories in my Harry Lupin Series. </p><p>So far the first page is where I am putting all of my different OC Demons for my Yuyu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover, Not the Place I was Hoping for. You can vote what one you want in the story or even potentially with Harry by telling me what one you want in the comments!</p><p> Page 2, I am now adding both of the different versions I drew of Harry Lupin. One of Him as his normal self and the other of him as a demon.</p><p>Page 3, Drawings of characters from my Harry Lupin series doing cute stuff that I ship with Harry. First one is Hiei and Harry together!</p><p>If you have a picture you have drawn that you want me to add to this collection and or to my facebook page for my fanfictions then leave a comment or private message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can! </p><p>Tell me who I should draw from my stories next! I am always looking for ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here are four pictures I made for potential ocs for my Yuyu Hakusho/ Harry potter crossover. Please tell me what you think. Vote on who you like the most and they may be in the next chapter! I would love if people added more ocs for me!!!! Number 4 was just added to this page!

 

 

 

What story would you guys like me to draw for next?


	2. Harry Lupin Pics

Alright so here are the two drawings I made of Harry. The first one was my first time ever trying to draw him and I drew him at about 2 years ago so hair isn't great but it isn't horrible. The second drawing is my second time ever trying to draw him so it also has some flaws, not liking the left eye and not nearly as cute or pretty as I was going for but not too terrible I don't think! I do think it is a pretty decent try for my first time of drawing him as a demon! How do they look? Pic two can be seen better at an angle.

My newest picture of Harry. Demon version. It was a 45ish min doodle.

 


	3. Really cute Ship pics I've drawn! First one is Hiei and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the page where I am going to post all of my cute pics I draw for Harry with different people! first one took me 6 hours to draw with my new drawing tablet, my old one broke out of the blue and that is why I have not posted new pics in so long. Sorry! My gran got me one for my birthday in pity as my birthday turned out being horrible! I just got it 2 days ago. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

So this is the first pic.

 

 


End file.
